Video Games
by MyColorlessRainbowVeins
Summary: I haven't seen many Phil Coulson One Shots in the world, and so, I decided he needed some love! What happens when the world's laziest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent falls in love with the world's cutest? Find out here, within this Video Game filled life of Tanith Furry. And no, Furry is not me thinking Fury's last name is Furry. They just have really similiar last names. Coulson/OC


I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. With no life. What of it? Most days I spend on Video Games, battling with Tony Stark. My score is higher, right now. Very proud of that. Tony had to leave, do something with Pepper. And I stayed, staring at the paused TV screen with random Video Game characters on it. So bored. I suddenly heard a voice behind me, say, "Tanith. There you are." "You're looking for me, and this is not the first place you look, Phil? You don't know me at all, do you?" "Sorry, I'll check here next time." "I'll be sure not to be here. More fun that way, you know?" "Where are you going to be, then?" "The Kitchen. Crap! Why did I tell you that?" I joked with him. "What do you need me for, Philly?" "Fury told me to come get you. I don't know why, he said it was a secret." I pouted, "Fury is such a jerk sometimes." "Be careful what you say, he's a powerful man, Tan." "Ha! Man Tan. On Purpose?" "Perhaps." Phil grinned to me, and then walked away. That man is amazing. And his Card collection is adorable. He's pretty much my best friend here. I took a slow walk to Fury's office. The talk was the weekly 'Do your work' talk. Not going to listen to him. And he can't fire me for that. I'm his best Agent, when it comes to fighting. Oh yeah, I'm awesome. (Cue Sarcasm.) I walked back to my Video Game, to see Tony sitting there, beating the crap out of my character. "What?! No! Cheater!" And I bounce onto the couch next to him in a hurry, pick up my controller, and start defending myself.

A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, A, over and over again. I don't usually cheat on games, it goes against my religion. But, Tony dared me, and backing out on a dare is also against my religion. Tony knew about both things, and wanted to torture me. So lying on the couch, right arm and leg hanging off, Left hand holding the controller, and Left arm slung over my forehead, I felt Tony's eyes on me. He was watching me to make sure I don't quit within the next Five minutes. I groaned, "Tony, you suck." "I know you do." I stuck my tongue out at him, and closed my eyes. Keeping my tongue out for a while. He needed to know how much he sucked. "Stark, Furry, what are you doing?" I heard Phil say from the doorway. I opened my eyes, and saw Tony's head right over mine, his tongue sticking right back at me. "Tony, what the hell?!" And with that, Tony started cracking up. What was so funny about that? It wasn't funny. But I was laughing a bit, so… I guess it was… "Wait. Phil! You called me by my last name! You haven't done that since I joined, Two years ago. What's wrong? What did I do?" Phil smiled at me, "Nothing. Don't worry about it, Tanith."

Tony read my Diary. Yeah, I keep a Diary with me, wherever I go. It's more a Journal, though. Telling a story of all my moment, with every detail. But, he read it. And now, he's teasing me. "Furry and Coulson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, second comes marriage, then comes baby in a rocking carriage!" "Tony! Shut up! He'll hear you!" He came up with the most high pitched voice he could have, " 'Me and Tony were playing video games together today. He went to do something with Pepper, in middle of the game. Such a jerk.' Offensive. 'When I was lying, bored, on the couch, I heard Phil come in. He told me to go and see Fury, and we started having playful banter. He's so adorable. I think I might love him.' Ha!" "Tony, I will kill you. Give me that, right now." "Right now is a phrase, not an object, Tanith." I rolled my eyes, and reached for my Journal. He laughed, and put it out of my reach. Remember when I said I was the best S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter? Yeah. And, he got away lucky. I didn't murder him. I punched him in the stomach, and he dropped the book, gripping his solar plexus. I picked up my book. "Be grateful. I could have killed you." And with that, I walked away.

I destroyed my Journal. With Fire. It was kind of fun. Phil hadn't heard any of what Tony said yesterday. My life was going good. Until, Phil walked in and interrupted my Game. "Hey Tanith." "Hey Philly!" I smiled, and jumped around to face him. "Fury wants to see you, again." "Really?!" I frowned. "Do you know what about?" He looked down, "Nope." A sure sign that he knew exactly what it was about, and that it wasn't good. "Crap. Alright, see ya' Phil!" I gave him one last smile, and rushed off to see Fury.

I was now sitting in front of him. "Tanith, Tanith, Tanith." He sounded stressed. "Tanith, you know you are a great addition to S.H.I.E.L.D. when it comes to fighting. But, that is not enough, and I feel I've given you enough chances. I have never had to do this before, and it's a little weird, but… Tanith, your services are no longer needed here. Be gone by tomorrow." I stared at him, mouth agape. "Now, please leave." I sat there for another minute or so, but followed his order. I walked out, and saw Phil walking up to me. If I never get to work with them again, I'll never see Phil again. I can't let that happen. "Phil!" I shouted, rushing to him, and hugging him. He immediately hugged me back. "It's alright, Tanith. Now you can play Video Games without Disturbance." He grinned at me. "This, Phil. See how you always act around me? That's why I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you." Phil smiled, "You're an amazing friend, Tanith, I feel the same way. But you've got to go. Fury can get a bit… Furious." I let go of him, and stared him in the eye, before starting to walk away. Right before I exited the room, I stopped and looked over to him. "Oh what the hell…. Phil, I love you." And with that, I walked away.

XxXxX~xXxXx

I was sitting at home, playing the game that reminded me of my old life. Halo Reach. I was playing online, and beating the crap out of everybody there. It was fun. It has been a month since I had any contact with the Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D... I'm starting to get over them. That is, I was until my phone rang and I saw the name Bruce Banner flash across the screen. I frowned. Why would he be calling me? I opened my phone, and answered him. "Bruce?" "Hey, Tanith." "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Can't I call an old friend, and just want to talk?" "Nope. Not when you're not allowed to." "Ah, so you heard about the banning, did you?" "Fury made it well known." "Sorry about that. Hey, can you go check outside for a second?" I raised an eyebrow, forgetting that he was on the phone for a minute. "Why?" "Just do it." And I did. I walked over to the door, and opened it, expecting nothing to be there. But when I opened it, I saw my favorite people. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve, and in front of them all, standing inches away from me, Phil Coulson. "I love you too."


End file.
